


Watching

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cumplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, GP, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, minor oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun meets with Jeongyeon for lunch and they have a little fun after Dahyun reveals what she's seen at Mina and Tzuyu's house. The following weekend, they put it to the test with Sana as their subject.Then Sana disobeys Dahyun and pays the price.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: CEO AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I would keep counting the parts, but it's useless at this point, I think. I've decided to extend the series instead of ending after nine parts as I'd planned because I don't want to let go of this universe. Call me greedy. There will be some weeks where it's a different line up instead of this series every Thursday from now on. I have a plan for a new series that I'm eager to start on, as well as oneshot stories, and anything else that might come to mind. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dahyun smiled, spotting Jeongyeon waiting for her at a table in the back. They were meeting to have lunch since Sana was in a meeting and Momo was interviewing possible replacements for the restaurant. “Hi!” She wrapped Jeongyeon up in a tight hug when she stood to greet her. 

  
  


Jeongyeon gave her a small squeeze. “It’s good to see you.” She blushed a little when Dahyun kissed her cheek before taking her seat. “How have things been?” 

  
  


“Busy. Sana is in the middle of planning something and Momo needs to stay late a lot since she’s down a person. I’m hoping once all this blows over, it’ll be more calm.” 

  
  


“It should be. It’s that time of year for things to bottleneck.” 

  
  


“Unfortunately. How’s the business going?” 

  
  


“Really well. Haven’t had any major issues. Yet.” She added. 

  
  


“Don’t jinx it.” Dahyun waved her hand.   


  
  


Jeongyeon smiled. “I’ll try not to.” 

  
  


They ordered their food, chatting idly about life. Once their lunch came, Dahyun slid her chair a little closer so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Guess what, though,” she started, leaning in closer. “I went to visit Mina and Tzuyu’s a little while ago and they have this whole setup. Mina watches her from work when she wants. It’s this whole big camera and it points at the bed.” Dahyun made a motion with her hands. “Angled this way, and it was awesome.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon swallowed thickly, feeling herself get hard at the idea of using that set up. “Wow.” 

  
  


Dahyun noted a change in her demeanor and kept going. “Mina was in a meeting while Tzuyu and I had some fun. It was amazing to see her reaction while she watched.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shifted her in her seat, nodding along. 

  
  


“And I’m noticing that you might like that idea.” Dahyun ran her hand along Jeongyeon’s thigh, making her shift again. 

  
  


“We can’t do that here.” Jeongyeon whispered. 

  
  


“There’s a bathroom.” Dahyun whispered back. “Come on, Jeong…” She whined softly into her ear, running her hand higher towards the bulge in her pants. “I know you want to use it. Get me on all fours and fuck me with that big cock while Sana watches from home.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stood up, pulling Dahyun towards the bathroom. She made sure to lock the door before lifting Dahyun up, pinning her to the wall. “Oh fuck, wait.” Jeongyeon put her back down, quickly tugging her pants down, Dahyun stifling a giggle. 

  
  


Dahyun hopped back into Jeongyeon’s arms, reaching down to pull her cock out, guiding it into her soaked pussy. She groaned quietly at the stretch, leaning in to kiss her hard. “Fuck me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon didn’t waste time, thrusting hard and fast into Dahyun. She buried her face into her neck and moaned softly at the feeling. “You feel so fucking good.” Jeongyeon mumbled into her neck, thrusts getting longer and deeper. 

  
  


“So do you.” Dahyun rubbed the back of her neck, keeping her close. “I can’t wait to get you to Mina’s.” She whispered into her ear. “Get on my knees and suck you off while Sana watches. Can’t touch me. Can’t interrupt.” As she spoke, Jeongyeon’s thrusts became more erratic. “And you can do whatever you want to me, baby.” Dahyun licked the shell of her ear. 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s hips stuttered, suddenly coming at the mental image Dahyun was painting for her. “God.” She groaned, humping into her deeply. Dahyun pulled her out of her neck and kissed her slowly, rolling her hips to get everything she could out of Jeongyeon. 

  
  


“I’ll call Mina. She’s away with Tzuyu for the weekend.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, kissing her again. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you were into being watched.” Dahyun ran her fingers through her hair. 

  
  


“You’d be the first.” She eased Dahyun to the floor, but kept going herself, running the flat of her tongue along her stiffened clit. Dahyun’s head tilted back, colliding softly with the wall. 

  
  


“Oh, Jeong…” Dahyun gripped her hair, looking down to watch her toy with her clit. 

  
  


Jeongyeon locked their eyes, circling her clit with the tip of her tongue before latching on and sucking lightly. Dahyun hiked one leg over her shoulder, riding her mouth. “Fuck, it’s not gonna take much.” At that, Jeongyeon sucked harder, flicking the tip of her tongue against her exposed clit. 

  
  


Dahyun clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her moan as she came, hips bucking hard. She whimpered as Jeongyeon kept going, having to hold her up when her knee gave in. Jeongyeon kept her tongue moving until she felt Dahyun tense a second time, knowing she’d just had another orgasm. 

  
  


“God, get up here.” Dahyun panted. 

  
  


Jeongyeon obeyed, making a soft noise in the back of her throat when Dahyun gripped the back of her neck to kiss her heatedly. Dahyun moved her hands up Jeongyeon’s shirt to cup her breasts over her bra, squeezing them hard. Jeongyeon’s cock twitched. She grabbed Dahyun’s forearms gently and pulled them out of her shirt. “Save it.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun pouted. “But I want to.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took in the sight of her pout before kissing it away. “I know. So do I, but we’re in a public bathroom. Trust me when I say you can touch me all you want when we go to Mina’s.” 

  
  


Dahyun grumbled. “Fine, fine.” She got herself dressed again, getting one last glance at Jeongyeon’s cock. “I’ll call you when I talk to Mina.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, pulling Dahyun into her arms. “I can’t wait.” 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her back and placed a few kisses on the underside of her jaw since that’s what she could reach. 

  
  


Jeongyeon chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss her properly. “Shorty.” 

  
  


~

  
  


That Saturday, Jeongyeon and Dahyun walked into Mina and Tzuyu’s house. Dahyun led the way to the bedroom, showing her their setup. “Whoa, that’s intense.” 

  
  


“Fun though.” Dahyun turned everything on. She called Sana, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


“Hi, cutie.” Sana’s voice filtered through the speakers. “Hey, Jeong.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon leaned down to get into frame. “Hey. Is that new?” She pointed to the couch. 

  
  


“Someone broke the other one.” She looked to Dahyun. 

  
  


“That wasn’t my fault.” Dahyun defended herself. “It was Momo’s fault.” 

  
  


“All I know is that I came home to a crooked couch,” Sana explained to Jeongyeon. “And they both looked guilty.” 

  
  


“Damn, really?” She looked at Dahyun. 

  
  


“It got a little rough…” 

  
  


“Uh huh.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “And now it’s time to move on. It was a week ago.” She walked over to the bed. “How’s the framing, babe?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon moved to stand next to her, watching the screen. 

  
  


“Looks good. Maybe zoom in a little bit more?” 

  
  


Dahyun crouched by the desk and did as she asked, zooming in on the bed more. “How’s that?” 

  
  


“Better. Gonna put you up on the TV.” 

  
  


“Make sure the shades are drawn.” Dahyun told her. 

  
  


“They are.” Sana assured her. 

  
  


“Thank you.” She blew her a kiss then tugged Jeongyeon closer, running her palm along the front of her pants. Jeongyeon pressed against her, leaning down to connect their lips. Dahyun unzipped her pants, pulling her cock out to stroke it slowly. “Don’t hold back.” She whispered against her lips before getting on her knees to take the tip into her mouth. 

  
  


Jeongyeon couldn’t help but glance at the screen, seeing Sana watching them intently. It made her cock pulse visibly. She remembered Dahyun’s words then gripped her hair, pushing her cock into her throat. Dahyun moaned softly, swallowing around the tip. Jeongyeon thrust shallowly, groaning at the feeling of her throat working her cock. “Fuck yes.” 

  
  


Dahyun could hear a moan coming from the speaker, but kept her focus on Jeongyeon, lifting her eyes to watch her. She felt her shaft pulse and sucked harder. Jeongyeon had to pull her back, cock rock hard and straining. She pulled Dahyun up and got her on the bed, stripping her down. Kneeling between her legs, she pressed one down against the mattress so Sana could see how wet she was. 

  
  


Jeongyeon ran the tip of her cock through her folds, holding back a grin when Dahyun gasped as it passed over her clit. 

  
  


“Put it in.” Dahyun moaned, moving her hips up to chase her cock. 

  
  


“Hear that, Sana?” Jeongyeon tapped her heavy cock against Dahyun’s wet pussy. “She’s begging for my cock.” 

  
  


“Give it to her.” Sana’s tone was much lower than normal. 

  
  


Jeongyeon slammed her cock into Dahyun in one motion, making her wail in pleasure. “Fuck!” Dahyun gripped her thighs, panting in short bursts. “Jeong…” She kept Dahyun’s leg pressed against the bed, pulling the other over her shoulder as she thrust into her, making sure Sana saw all of it. 

  
  


Jeongyeon had never been harder in her life as she was now, knowing Sana was watching and couldn’t join them. She made her thrusts long and deep, knowing the camera was picking up how wet her cock was. Jeongyeon brought one hand down and rubbed Dahyun’s clit, grunting in the back of her throat when she came around her. “Fuck, come all over that big cock.” 

  
  


Dahyun squirmed as Jeongyeon kept fucking her. “God, it’s so good…” She whined when Jeongyeon pulled out, but when she rolled her onto her stomach, she instantly got up on her hands and knees. Jeongyeon brought her hand down against her ass, loving the moan Dahyun let out. She pushed back in, thrusting deep and hard, snapping her hips forward as she held onto her hips to keep her still. Dahyun rested her upper body against the bed, moaning each time Jeongyeon’s long cock bottomed out inside her. 

  
  


“Hear that, Minatozaki?” Jeongyeon said in a smug tone. “Hear how good I’m fucking your girl?” She slapped Dahyun’s ass again, making sure to leave a red hand print behind. 

  
  


“I do hear it.” Sana’s voice sounded a little distracted, so Dahyun turned her head to look at her on screen, pussy clamping on Jeongyeon’s cock at the sight of her cock hard and leaking against her stomach. 

  
  


“You gonna touch yourself, baby?” Dahyun asked, fucking back on Jeongyeon’s cock. 

  
  


“Gonna wait for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved her hips faster, whimpering softly when Jeongyeon spanked her again. She reached down and rubbed her clit, eyes screwing shut when Jeongyeon started to fuck her harder. “Come inside me. Fill that pussy up.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s hips stuttered at the command. She regained control and fucked into her until she felt Dahyun come around her a second time. Her hips pressed flush against her ass, balls pulsing her load deep inside her pussy. 

  
  


Dahyun pushed her back, getting her to lay down. She ran her tongue along the underside of her cock, making Jeongyeon arch off the bed from sensitivity. “Dahyun…” She moaned, gasping when she took her to the root. Her legs squirmed as she kept going, pulling back to the head with a hard suck. Dahyun swirled her tongue around the tip before letting her go. She lay against her, peppering her chest and neck with kisses. 

  
  


“Dahyun-ah.” 

  
  


Sana’s rough voice hit her ears, making her turn toward the screen. “Yes, baby?” 

  
  


“Home. Now.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “Give me a minute to get dressed, okay?” She stood up and walked over to the computer, seeing how Sana’s eyes were roaming her body. 

  
  


“I’ll be here.” 

  
  


“I love you, baby.” Dahyun said before ending the call and going back over to a very tired Jeongyeon. She got back on top of her, capturing her lips. “Sorry I can’t stick around longer.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head. “It’s okay. I knew she’d want you home right after.” She gently scratched her scalp. “I’ll make sure to clean up here before I leave.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her again before standing to get dressed. Once she was, she knelt on the bed for one last, deep kiss. “I’ll see you soon.” Another kiss. “Love you.” One more kiss. “Text me when you get home.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled into every kiss Dahyun gave her. “I will. Love you, too. Now go.” She gave Dahyun a little push. “Don’t keep her waiting.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, ready to leave, but Jeongyeon’s hand on her wrist tugged her back for one very last kiss. She giggled into it and kissed her back before rushing down to her car to drive home. When she opened the door, she heard Sana moaning accompanied by a clapping sound. She turned the corner to see Momo fucking into Sana from behind. 

  
  


“I thought you were waiting for me, baby?” Dahyun moved into the room, locking eyes with Sana. Momo slowed down and Dahyun’s eyes flicked to hers. “Don’t stop.” When Momo picked her pace back up, she knelt in front of Sana. “Hmm?” 

  
  


“M-Momo came home and saw me. Doesn’t count if she’s fucking me.” Sana gasped when Dahyun gripped the base of her cock. 

  
  


Dahyun used her free hand to push her up, making a motion with her head so Momo would catch on for them to both be on their knees. Then, she squeezed Sana’s cock tightly. “Then I suppose you don’t get to come.” 

  
  


Sana sobbed softly, leaning in to tuck her face into Dahyun’s neck. “Please.” 

  
  


Dahyun stripped herself down, shimmying closer. She let Sana’s cock slide between her thighs, the top resting against her still wet pussy. Sana let out a grunt when Dahyun clamped her thighs on her shaft. “Then I guess you just don’t get to fuck Jeongyeon’s load out of me.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her hard, hips thrusting to get some friction on her cock. “Please let me.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked at Momo over her shoulder. “What do you think?” 

  
  


Momo stilled her hips, leaving her cock in to the hilt. “Anything you want, baby.” 

  
  


“Good answer.” Dahyun cupped Sana’s cheeks. “Maybe you should come until I’m satisfied.” 

  
  


Sana’s eyes widened, remembering what happened the last time she said that. “I…” 

  
  


Dahyun nipped her lower lip. “Sit back, Momo.” 

  
  


Momo did as Dahyun instructed, sitting on the couch with Sana on her lap. 

  
  


“Fuck her.” 

  
  


Momo obeyed again, planting her feet to fuck hard into Sana. Sana leaned back against her front and moaned loudly. Dahyun came up and straddled her, making sure everyone was comfortable before sinking down on her aching cock. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Sana moaned loudly at finally having something around her cock. She whined and did her best to fuck up into her tight hole, chasing her orgasm. She only lasted a few thrusts, coming hard inside Dahyun. 

  
  


“Good girl.” Dahyun moved in tandem with Momo, bracing herself on the back of the couch with her hands by Momo’s head. “Give me another one.” 

  
  


Sana started to whine from oversensitivity. Momo dug her fingers harder into her hips, letting out a low groan as she came, holding herself inside Sana’s ass. “God yes…” With Momo’s shallow thrusts, she brushed against her prostate, making her come a second time inside Dahyun. 

  
  


“B-Baby…” Sana said weakly. 

  
  


Dahyun eased off of Sana and helped her move off of Momo. Once she was sitting beside her, Dahyun mounted her lap, again, sinking down on her shaft. Sana was about to protest when she silenced her with a deep kiss, tongue sliding into her mouth. “Next time you say you’re going to wait for me,” she husked, riding Sana hard and fast. “You wait for me.” 

  
  


Sana nodded slowly, panting hard. “I will…” 

  
  


Dahyun saw Momo sucking her own lower lip as she watched. Her walls clamped tight around her, thinking about having that talented mouth on her. She looked back to Sana when she gripped her hips, thrusting up into her. “Gonna come…” 

  
  


Sana let out a quiet moan, unloading a third time. Dahyun quickly moved off of her lap, putting one hand around the base to hold her cock up while she fisted the head, making Sana arch completely off the couch. “Dahyun!” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked, feeling a fourth, much weaker load spill onto her hand. She leaned down and licked the very tip of her cock, making Sana’s hips jump away. Dahyun finally let her go, setting her sights on Momo. Momo’s cock jumped at the look in her eyes as she mounted her lap. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at her. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” She leaned in for a brief kiss. “Clean me up?” Dahyun asked with a small pout. 

  
  


Momo brought her hand covered in Sana’s load to her lips, sucking her first two fingers clean. She gripped Dahyun’s ass tightly and lifted her up to lay her down, laying a few kisses on her hips before running the flat of her tongue along her pussy lips. Dahyun groaned at the feeling, running her fingers through Momo’s hair to keep her there. Momo eased her tongue into Dahyun, curling it against her walls to gather up Sana’s loads. 

  
  


Dahyun’s legs spread wider at the feeling, biting her lower lip hard. “Momo…” 

  
  


Momo lifted her eyes to Dahyun’s face. She latched into her clit and suckled, hands moving up to squeeze her breasts. Dahyun’s thighs clamped around her head, humping her mouth as she got closer to coming. It only took a few more passes of Momo’s tongue on her clit for her to come, letting out a guttural moan. When Momo kept going, she gently pushed at her head to get her to stop. She kissed up her body, stopping at her chest to pay a bit of attention to her nipples. 

  
  


Dahyun tugged Momo higher to kiss her. “I love you.” She muttered into the kiss. 

  
  


Momo grinned. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Once Dahyun caught her breath, she glanced at Sana. “You okay?” 

  
  


“Sore.” 

  
  


Dahyun shimmied closer since Momo was latched onto her. “C’mere, baby.” 

  
  


Sana cuddled into her side, tucking into the other side of her neck, Momo having taken the other side. Her eyes opened when she heard a soft hiss from Dahyun. She saw Momo sucking on the juncture where Dahyun’s neck and shoulder met. “Teeth?” 

  
  


“A little.” Dahyun scratched the back of Momo’s neck to let her know it was okay and she didn’t need to stop. “Did you have fun?” 

  
  


Sana smiled at her question. “Seeing you up on the big screen was something. And Jeongyeon. She got brave.” 

  
  


“She did. Might have to do something like that again.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “But in person. Don’t want to have to wait for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her forehead. “At least Mina’s was close.” 

  
  


“Not close enough.” 

  
  


“If we do it like that again, I’ll have to tell you.” Dahyun told Momo, who was still latched onto her neck. All she got was a nod in return. “That way Sana doesn’t get what she wants until I get home.” 

  
  


Sana grumbled. “You’re so mean.” 

  
  


“You’re impatient.” Dahyun shot back. 

  
  


“You still love me.” 

  
  


“I do. I love you very much.” 

  
  


Sana beamed and kissed her. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
